


Come To Bed

by nuclearpoweredsuperhero



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Short Bruce Wayne, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Bruce Wayne, he's tiny compared to clark, i'm speaking into reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearpoweredsuperhero/pseuds/nuclearpoweredsuperhero
Summary: Bruce needs a bit of convincing from his boyfriend to come to bed.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Come To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Soft SuperBat makes me fuzzy inside and I love writing about them

Bruce was tired, and Clark knew it. He could tell by the way Bruce rubbed his eyes and how the usual leg-bounce Bruce did had slowed to a point that it was barely noticeable. Everyone in the League was either passed out in the living room (Hal, Barry, and Billy) or in their own rooms, even Clark was about to go lie down for some rest, but Bruce was still sitting in the kitchen with a laptop, typing away.

“Bruce, it’s late, you should sleep,” Clark said, standing behind Bruce. “Everybody else is asleep.”

“I need to work on this,” Bruce replied, rubbing at his eyes again.

Clark shook his head and closed the laptop. “Come to bed, it’ll be there in the morning.” Clark could tell Bruce was about to argue, but he seemed to give up on it before he even started. He slowly stood up from the stool, leaning on Clark as he nearly tripped over his own feet.

They made it to Bruce’s bedroom without any casualties, and Clark deposited Bruce onto the bed. Bruce began fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, but Clark gently pulled them away and unbuttoned it himself. “Just relax, Bruce, I’ll take care of everything,” he said. Bruce nodded slowly, letting Clark slowly undress him.

Eventually, after some struggling to get Bruce out of his ‘work pants’ and into some softer trackpants, Bruce was underneath the thick blanket with batman symbols all over it – a joke gift from Billy and Hal that Bruce kept. Clark went to leave but was stopped by a hand on the wrist. “Stay here, Clark,” Bruce muttered.

Clark smiled softly and nodded. He slid in beside Bruce and let the Bat curl into him, hair tickling beneath Clark’s chin. Clark never really noticed how much smaller Bruce was than him, seeing as the Batsuit made him seem taller than he really was. Even tucked into Clark’s neck, Bruce’s feet only reached to Clark’s shins.

Clark pressed a kiss to the top of Bruce’s head, smiling at the happy noise that Bruce made. “Goodnight, Bruce,” Clark murmured, running a hand through Bruce’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed


End file.
